


杀手鲸

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Top Russia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万指导基尔伯特如何“正确”涂抹护手霜。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	杀手鲸

**Author's Note:**

> 源于“如何用护手霜来撩人”的无聊的梗。

“怎么？”伊万把视线从电视节目中挪开，一双白净的手戳在他面前。基尔伯特挡住了他喜欢的脱口秀，伊万从下方只留意到对方手背上厚厚一层乳液痕迹。

“护手霜涂多了，你挖点过去呗。”基尔伯特大咧咧地一边说着一边就要往伊万手上蹭，伊万连忙躲闪开来，他看基尔伯特根本就是故意，那个牌子他本来就不喜欢，偶尔只在深冬时候才用，对方现在却就拿了出来。

乳木果绵密的味道源源不断地飘过来，伊万看着基尔伯特不怀好意的笑容，脑海中飘过一个念头。

他佯装再次被攻击，同居人油乎乎的手扑了过来，在要碰到他的时候伊万顺势抓过对方的手腕，一个翻转便让基尔伯特重心不稳，踉跄着摔倒在他身上。伊万笑嘻嘻地钳住对方在空中胡乱挥舞的双手。

“你干什么！”基尔伯特挣扎着骂骂咧咧。

但伊万才不管他，凑到他耳边低低吹了口气：“安静点，你擦护手霜的方法不对，我来教你。”

一番话语让怀中的小个子地区瞬间安静下来，伊万满意地捏了捏那双手，开始自己的工作。他用单手的手掌，缓慢又仔细地从下往上挤着基尔伯特的手，把他铺满手心手背的霜膏移到自己手上。皮肤因为过度滋润而变得非常滑爽，伊万故意在这上面磨蹭了许久，拇指指腹在基尔伯特的虎口附近打转、轻按，其他四指也没闲着，微微牢固了一下对他的禁锢。

“这要做什么……？”基尔伯特喉间发出一声咕哝，伊万笑了两声，拍了拍他肩膀示意他放松。他便借着这个力道将剩余的护手霜都剜到自己手心了，轻刮两下，能感受到基尔伯特松了口气，但伊万不想就此放过他，事情可还没完呢。

他又回到同居人身上，这次是从指根开始，伊万挑了对方左手最长的中指，温柔地提起来，下巴搁在基尔伯特的肩上。

“你看，要这样，缓缓从最根部一路往上，乳液均匀地上到每一个表面……”伊万不停示范着，自己的右手围成一个圈，带着基尔伯特的手指进到那个小洞中，来回转，向上带着，转到指尖部位再拔出，轻巧的刮擦声进到他们耳中，接着再来一次。伊万当然知道自己在做什么，在基尔伯特发出害羞的声音之后他还故作疑惑地歪了歪头，用鼻尖蹭着对方的脖子。

“喔……喔……”基尔伯特微小的挣扎并没有什么用，他别过头，有点羞于启齿，这总有点像什么别的场景，伊万换了个手势，手指点在他指腹，手腕微微外翻，一寸寸摩挲着他，“你快点动啦！这才一根……手指……”

可基尔伯特的声音慢慢小下去，伊万捏着他下巴迫使他又将视线投向他们互相缠绕在一起的手上。伊万把基尔伯特往自己怀里又抱了抱，对方单薄的后背紧紧贴着他的，甚至还能感受到心脏的跳动加速起来。伊万的拇指特意用力擦着基尔伯特的指甲盖与前端的那块皮肤，感受着对方微小的、不轻易被察觉的螺纹，一圈圈的，生命的螺旋。基尔伯特的指纹很浅，皮肤曾在很久之前被烧毁，至今不再长出新的来，伊万花了更多时间在这上面，用每一点护手霜养护着那里。

他服侍过中指，终于轮到了其余手指。先是食指，四指挂住下端，再滑到无名指去，拇指借力就转了一圈，灵巧地从指根摸到指尖，连指甲上都进行了保养。基尔伯特翘着小指，微微颤抖，伊万体贴地牵起最小的孩子。他又将自己的手蜷起来，把那根小指包在手心里面。温热的掌温将霜体融化开，贴近基尔伯特脂肪少的可怜的小指，乳木果的香味就挥发开来。伊万松开拳头，手掌从指根擦过，基尔伯特就发出一声叹息。

“好了吗？”他急躁地开口，伊万摇摇头，转而轻捏起对方的掌心。就连是手掌基尔伯特都少肉，拇指按压进去有一层青白。伊万按压着那里，把基尔伯特的指缝撑开，顺着光滑的体感就轻松将自己的手指悉数挤了进来。他更大一些，基尔伯特的手被完全包在其中，伊万好奇地举起来看看，关节与关节互相碰撞，基尔伯特低头脸红，却主动把手指扣了下来，要将伊万牢牢锁住。

伊万加快了速度，手上所剩余的护手霜也并不很多了，将另一只手按照同样的流程走完之后基尔伯特显然已经完全无法正常思考了。他瘫在伊万怀里而发不出一点声响，任凭他对自己的处置。伊万的手还在忙活，他托起基尔伯特细瘦的手腕，他用觉得对方吃太少，永远长不出肉来，小时候也是这样营养不良的样子，现在也无法让他生出脂肪。基尔伯特一直是这样瘦，骨架戳在地上，伊万爱怜地抚摸他的手腕，手指在突出的骨头附近踏着舞步，又转回到手背，那里比之前更为光滑，就算在昏暗的环境中也可以反射些微光亮。他白，伊万喜欢这种比常人看起来要更像生了一场大病的苍白，他把最后剩余的一点护手霜都给了基尔伯特，手指用力在基尔伯特皮肤上留下的点点红痕清晰可见。

伊万仍捉着基尔伯特的全部手指，将它们聚拢到一块儿，置于自己手中。他感受着每一块指甲上粗糙不平的甲纹，有些凸起而一些凹陷，还有一两块由于过往的事故而永远无法长齐。伊万亲起每一根手指，柔软的唇瓣吻过基尔伯特手上细微的疤痕，一点一点，他知道每一处无法消退的伤害，弹孔遗留下来的，基尔伯特学习烹饪弄伤的，刀痕与烧伤。可基尔伯特的双手又如此细腻美丽，每一寸土地都有快乐的回忆，每一个过往他们都在一起经历。

“你看，”伊万低声说，像在只说给自己听，“这就完成了。”他郑重其事地亲吻他爱人的手背，在基尔伯特看不到的地方露出了捕捉到猎物的胜利微笑。


End file.
